Aprovecha lo que tienes
by Linda152
Summary: Amu esta en casa esperando ansiosa porque cierto gato llegue a su balcón a visitarla, después de su largo viaje a Francia iba a volver a ver a ver a su amado; asi es, Hinamori Amu se había enamorado de Ikuto. Todo iba bien hasta que le dicen en el noticiero que Ikuto murió en el vuelo, que hara Amu? Clasificado T por temas para grandes y por si acaso XD. One-shot


Aprovecha lo que tienes! **(Linda: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece!)**

-En la casa de Amu(Amu)-

Estaba en mi casa ansiosa, porque ansiosa? Porque recibí un mensaje de Utau diciendo que vendría a firmar autógrafos, YEY!

Después de dos años ya había cumplido quince, mi pelo rosa creció hasta mi pecho y estaban claros mis cambios en mi cuerpo; creí esperando a Ikuto y su famoso regreso a Japón. Algunas veces me sentía tan deprimida por su ida que solo me sentaba en la cama llorando y comiendo helado de chocolate.

Y era porque…..me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, perdidamente. Por eso hacia mis lloriqueos y mis intentos de ponerme gorda, yo creía que mi imagen ya no importaba si Ikuto no estaba.

´´Amu!´´ escuche gritar a mis charas, salí de mis pensamientos y las voltee a ver.

´´Si, chicas?´´ les pregunte, ellas me miraron tristes; note que pensaban que estaba pensando en Ikuto. ´´No se preocupen, estoy bien.

´´Segura?´´ pregunto Dia, insegura.

´´Segura´´ afirme feliz, quise pararme y dejar de pensar en Ikuto así que trate de pensar de algo que hacer. ´´Vayamos a ver las noticias´´ dije sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

´´Okay!´´ exclamo Ran sonriente.

´´Porque estas tan emocionada por esto?´´ pregunto Miki. Cuando nos sentamos en el sillón del piso de abajo note que mis padres aun no llegan de su jornada de trabajo, al parecer hubo mucho trabajo hoy.

Agarre el control de la tele y la prendí y luego pase por los canales, hasta que vi la foto de Ikuto en el noticiero; de seguro es otro rumor de él, ya que se convirtió en un famoso violinista.

´´Tsukiyomi Ikuto, joven violinista; murió en un accidente aéreo, y aún no han encontrado el cuerpo. EL avión iba de Francia a Japón y se perdió en el mar, las autoridades aún no saben dónde quedo el avión´´ la mujer del noticiero dijo, en ese momento mis ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas.

´´No´´ murmure.

´´Amu´´ murmuro Su, solté más lágrimas.

´´Todo estará bien´´ dijo Dia, pero ya había comenzado a gritar.

´´NO, NO, NO! AAAAAH!´´ estaba tirada en el suelo agarrando mi cabello y negando con la cabeza rápidamente, estaba volviéndome loca. ´´PORQUE A MI, PORQUE?!´´ dije gritando, mis charas solo se quedaron en silencio.

´´Al menos Ikuto está en un lugar mejor´´ murmuro Miki.

´´Quiero que este conmigo´´ murmure, sin más energía para gritar. ´´No puede ser, porque´´ cundo termine mi frase rompí en llantos. ´´Si el ya no está conmigo, si mi único amor no vive´´ levante la cabeza de mis piernas, que ahora estaban empapadas. ´´No vale la pena vivir más´´ murmure mientras mis ojos se oscurecían, el dorado brillante ahora era un dorado sin color.

´´Amu, en que piensas hacer!?´´ exclamo Dia cuando salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

* * *

-Dia-

´´Dia!´´ exclamo Ran, me voltee y vi que las tres desaparecían poco a poco.

´´Amu esta…..´´ murmuro mi hermana Su.

´´Dejando de creer!´´ grito Miki antes de desaparecer por completo.

´´No!-´´ grito Ran antes de desaparecer por completo.

´´Amu….´´ murmuro Su llorando antes de desaparecer por completo, y luego todo se tornó negro; había desaparecido.

* * *

-Amu-

Estaba andando un cinturón en el ventilador de techo mientras estaba parada en la cama, llorando. Cuando termine metí mi cabeza por el pequeño ollo que deje y salte de la cama, me ahorque…porque vivir ya no tenía sentido, sin Ikuto.

* * *

-Una hora después(Mama de Amu)-

´´Amu llegamos con Ami!´´ grite mientras Ami entro a la casa corriendo y sentándose en el sillón, mi esposo la siguió y prendió la televisión por ella.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente a su cuarto ya que me estaba preocupando de que Amu no salía de ningún lugar, cuando abrí la puerta de su cuarto mire que estaba colgada del ventilador del techo. Hay no, MI HIJA!

´´AAAAAAH!´´ grite poniendo mis manos en mis mejillas y llorando al ver a mi hija muerta….acaso había cometido suicidio?!

* * *

-En el doctor(Mama de Amu)-

´´Familiares de Amu?´´ escuche al doctor llamar, deje la caja de pañuelos en mi asiento y camine hacia el con mi esposo; estaba llorando sin poder parar y casi me acababa una caja de pañuelos en solo treinta minutos.

´´Como esta mi hija, doctor?´´ pregunto Tsumugu desesperado.

´´Lo siento señores…..su hija había muerto hace dos horas´´ dijo el doctor serio, rompí en llantos y lloriqueos. Mi hija…había murto por suicidio.

* * *

-Una semana después(Utau)-

Estaba llorando, con ropas negras y poniendo flores en la tumba de mi amiga Amu, tan triste estuvo al saber la muerte de mi hermano?

Cuando las deje me levante y di una última oración antes de dar paso atrás para dejar a Kukai poner sus flores y decir su oración, cuando me imagine a Amu colgada más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos; porque Amu?!

Pero lo único bueno de esto, es que ambos están amándose en un mejor lugar.

_Todos no lo notaron, pero la alma de Amu e Ikuto estaban abrazados atrás de toda la multitud; viendo el funeral de Hinamori Amu._

_El amor verdadero, nunca termina._


End file.
